Everything
by soccerbabe898
Summary: [SONGFIC] Matt's on tour thinking about how much he misses Sora and his daughter Michelle.


Everything  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon or the song  
  
A/N- I had this idea for a pretty long time now and I've finally made it please read and review and the song is by B2K Sorry I haven't been making new stories lately it's because of all the school work and all. I'll probably be updating once every one or two weeks around there sorry for the delays school is getting tougher and in the way of things!! Anyways on with the story!!  
  
Ages:  
  
Michelle/4- Sora and Matt's daughter  
  
Matt/Sora- 25  
  
Matt's Band  
  
Jordan/24- Drummer  
  
Billy/25- Keyboard  
  
Chris/26- Bass Guitar  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt was on his tour bus looking at a picture of Sora and his daughter, Sora had her hair down with a clip in it and her eyes were crimson red which matched with her fiery orange hair but the best thing was the smile she had on it was the most beautiful smile Matt had ever seen then he looked at his daughter Michelle in Sora's arms she had Matt's never ending blue eyes and golden blonde hair, she had Matt's looks but her personality was all Sora. Everyday he would try to find the time to call her but most of the time he couldn't because of all the work he needs to do to stay at the top with his band. But he wouldn't complain because in the end it's all worth it because he had what he always wanted a beautiful caring wife and the daughter he had always dreamt about. He was living his dream but sometimes he wonders what happens when he's not home. The only thing Matt could do was call once or twice a month and writes every week to his family and he worries. Matt decided to give his wife a call.  
  
"Hello Sora Ishida speaking" Sora answered over the phone.  
  
"Hey beautiful" Matt said seductively knowing that his wife was blushing.  
  
"Hi Matt are you coming home soon?" Matt flinched at that question.  
  
"I'm real sorry Sora...but I'm going to have to delay that for another few weeks..." Matt hoped his wife would not be mad.  
  
Sora felt her heart break this wasn't the first time Matt had to delay but she understood he has work to do and he's doing it for her and their daughter but she couldn't help but have tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Matt....I understand...but...Michelle really misses you all she does is turn on the TV or radio waiting to hear or see from you. It's getting harder here without you"  
  
Matt could tell when his wife had tears in her eyes and now he felt heartbroken thinking about his daughter waiting for his dad to come on TV or on the radio.  
  
"I'll be home soon don't worry...don't cry Sora...I love you".  
  
"I love you too...have fun and be careful"  
  
"I will...Michelle I love her".  
  
And that was the end of they're conversation. Even though the work was what he loved, his relationships are having a hard time. He remembered that Sora once told him she felt like they were divorced instead of married and Matt couldn't help but feel the same way sometimes but whenever he goes home to his wife and daughter it all goes away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I'm out on the road  
  
Going from show to show  
  
Told my homie Romeo  
  
How much I miss you so  
  
I don't know how much longer it will be  
  
I'm missing you, wanting you  
  
And I really want to talk to you  
  
Oh no I left my 2-way at home  
  
Still sitting on the charger  
  
Oh no my battery is dead on my cell phone  
  
And I really want to call ya  
  
J-Boog let me use your phone  
  
Gotta call my baby girl back home  
  
Let her know what she means to me  
  
Cause we gotta be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Few Weeks Later***  
  
"Man I miss Sora and Michelle...I can't believe I have to wait another month till I can see them again...and my baby girl's birthday is coming up". Matt sighed to in the tour bus to his band mates.  
  
Billy looked at Matt with caring eyes. The band mates started to get worried about Matt. He wasn't being himself lately he seemed to be getting less sleep to working to hard or to much.  
  
"Hey why don't you go home for a week or something? You need it man" Jordan asked sincerely.  
  
"I wish I could but we have a photo shoot coming up and the only way to get out of it is if I get sick or injured" Matt took out his wallet and stared at the picture of Sora and Michelle. How is Matt going to tell Sora that he won't be home for Michelle's fifth birthday? He couldn't imagine how his daughter would feel when her dad wasn't home for her birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Your my [your my] angel [angel]  
  
Your my [your my] heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything [your everything I want in a woman]  
  
Girl your my everything [your everything I need in a woman]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ring ring**  
  
"Hewo who ish dis?" Michelle had picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey baby it's daddy" Matt smiled at his daughters baby talk.  
  
"Hiye daddy!! I missed chu....when are yoo cuming home?" Michelle asked with curiosity.  
  
"Uhmm...let me talk to mommy about that okay?"  
  
"....okay daddy...i kno dat chu dun want ta talk to me...." Then Michelle gave Sora the phone and ran into her room to cry.  
  
"Matt...what did you say to Michelle, she's crying..." Sora asked a bit angry at her husband. Matt was getting more stressed out now but he couldn't quit his job he was doing this for his wife and daughter but the pressures getting to him it's getting worse at first it was fine because he could go home most of the time but when he started to get famous he was slowing fading away from his family.  
  
"I....I....won't be able to make it...to Michelle's birthday....." Matt said quietly while tears welled up in his eyes he didn't want to show Sora what a coward he was or what a failure as a husband and father he is.  
  
"Oh...but I thought you said..."  
  
"I know....but this photo shoot came up and the only way to get out of it was if i got sick or injured...I'm real sorry Sora...I know that I'm the worst husband and father there could ever be...I'm never even home...maybe it's best if we got divorced..." Matt now had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't care if your home or not...sure i said i felt as if we were divorced but that doesn't mean i don't love you...please don't do this..." Now Sora also had tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"...I love you Sora...I'm sorry...." then he hung up the phone he couldn't care to hear his wife cry it hurt him to much to make it worse he was the one who caused it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got cha on the phone  
  
You're saying you wish I was home  
  
But then you flip the script  
  
To put me in the wrong  
  
And you think I'm lying when I been trying all day to talk to you  
  
Juggling videos and photo shoots  
  
Baby girl don't think that one minute goes by and I don't really want to call ya  
  
Don't think that I'm screenin my calls or checkin my caller ID tryna dodge you girl  
  
I'm tryna be all I can be  
  
A young man in this industry  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
You are my everything, my...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***A Week Later***  
  
*Ring ring* It was Matt's cell phone ringing.  
  
"Matt Ishida speaking"  
  
"....Hey Matt..." It was Sora's heartbroken voice.  
  
"Hey beautiful...what's wrong?" Matt asked with concern.  
  
"...Nothing...I just really miss you...I thought you were going to call soon but i guess you didn't want to talk to me..." This made Matt even more homesick he wished he could just go home and hug Sora and Michelle then never let them go but that would never happen anytime soon.  
  
"You know that isn't true...and you know I really miss you and love you right?"  
  
"I did...but I don't know anymore Matt...but i hope you do love me because me and Michelle do love you".  
  
"I'll be home soon I promise..."  
  
"But you can't...you have a photo shoot coming up and an award show...please stop promising things you can't keep" This struck Matt in the heart he has been doing that lately promising to come home, promising to call, promising to be home for his baby girl's birthday but this time he's going to keep it.  
  
"Listen I promise I'll be home as soon as i can Sora believe me"  
  
"I'll talk to you another time...do you want to talk to Michelle?" Matt suddenly felt a bit better knowing he could talk to his daughter now.  
  
"...Yeah please"  
  
"....Hey daddy...." Michelle said in her little baby voice.  
  
"Hey baby....I'm really sorry I did want to talk to you the other day it's just that i had to tell mommy something very important...how about I make it up to you?"  
  
"..uhmm....otay...cud...chu...sing...me...a...song...?"  
  
"Okay hunnie what do you want me to sing for you?"  
  
"...anyting daddy..."  
  
"You got it angel" Then Matt cleared his throat and started singing...  
  
"Your my angel  
  
Your my heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything  
  
Girl your my everything  
  
Girl I want you to know  
  
Nothing will come between you and me  
  
Girl I want you to know  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything"  
  
"tank chu..daddy...I wuv chu..."  
  
"I love you too baby" That was the end of their conversation. Matt never missed Sora and Michelle like this before it was like if he didn't go home now he would lose them forever. It was like there was a hole in his heart since he started working at first the hole was a dot but it started to get bigger and bigger now the hole was so big almost his heart was gone and he wanted to get it back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baby girl I'm missing  
  
Can't wait to get home so I can hold you  
  
Pain is love when it comes to you  
  
Faithful and true is what I stay to you  
  
Your my homie when I chill with you  
  
Throw on some sweats with some Nike shoes  
  
Or get siddity for me  
  
Louie skirt with a mini tee  
  
See times has been hard for me  
  
Being on the road without my wifey  
  
Lookin at my watch the time goes by  
  
Lookin at the skies the days goes by  
  
Wishing on these days you could fly  
  
Til the next time to be by my side  
  
For you I ride  
  
For you I lie  
  
Me and you girl Bonnie and Clyde  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***The Day of Michelle's Birthday***  
  
Michelle was having a birthday party with all her preschool friends she got everything she wanted but something was missing and it was her dad she missed him terribly. She wanted to know why he wasn't home for her birthday so she went to find her mother.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Michelle yelled then found Sora and lifted her arms up signaling she wanted to be in her mothers arms. Sora then kneeled down and picked her up in her arms.  
  
"What is it honey?" Sora asked with concern.  
  
"Where...ish daddy? He promished he wud be home for my birfday...." Then Michelle started to cry on Sora's shoulders. This made Sora heartbroken she knew exactly how Michelle felt because of her dad being Kyoto all the time working when Sora was a child. Just then something unexpected happened. The light's and music went off. Then a soft beat of music started coming on then a light was turned on directly at the stage.  
  
Your my angel  
  
Your my heart girl  
  
Cause your my everything  
  
Girl your my everything  
  
Michelle recognized that song it was the song that her dad had sang to her over the phone. Sora and Michelle slowly turned their head's to the stage it was none other then Matt and his band. The light's slowly started to dim back on. Matt slowly approached the wife he has stolen his heart and the daughter that made it all worth while. Sora put Michelle down and hugged Matt affectionately.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it..."  
  
"I know I'm sorry...but I'm here now and I'm going to be home for awhile..." Sora smiled and held his hand as Matt kneeled in front of the sniffling Michelle.  
  
"Hey baby...I'm really sorry daddy wasn't home for awhile and I promised I'd make it up to you so I got you something.." Matt dug in his pocket and took out a red velvet box.  
  
"Go ahead open it angel" Matt smiled at his daughter as she slowly opened the red velvet box. Michelle gasped at what was in it, it was a gold heart shaped locket and inside was a picture of Matt and Michelle on one side and on the other was letters engraved saying "I'll always love you"  
  
"I wuv yoo too daddy..." Michelle had stopped crying and jumped into Matt's arms and laid her head against his chest. Matt smiled and stroked Michelle's blonde hair. Matt felt that the hole in his heart was filled with happiness and love. He also had a surprise for Sora and Michelle, Matt convinced his manager to allow Sora and Michelle to tour with him. Now Matt truly was living his dream.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- please review!! 


End file.
